


Sword Arm Sexby™

by AisforInterval



Category: The Devil's Whore
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AisforInterval/pseuds/AisforInterval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SAAAAXBEEEEEEE /o/</p>
<p>I did a bunch of Sexby doodles, and then I wanted to give him a cool knife-hand thing after he lost his hand in the last ep so he could still do useful things.</p>
<p>Like stabbing. Stabbing's useful, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword Arm Sexby™

Here's a link to the [fullsize image](http://fc05.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2015/037/d/b/saxbee_by_aisforinterval-d8gz96l.png)!


End file.
